


Decisions

by Sollux_Kleinman



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Baby, Children, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, after the revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux_Kleinman/pseuds/Sollux_Kleinman
Summary: Markus and Simon finally got what they had fought for, a family.





	Decisions

    Simon held the child ever so gently in his arms. He had been a domestic family assistant so he was already programmed to know exactly what to do, though he was a bit rusty, he hadn't held a child since he had found Jericho.

    Make sure the baby's head is resting on his chest.

     Make sure to support the baby's neck.

    Move the baby's head to the crook of his arm-

     "Have you decided on a name?" Markus as gently, hugging Simon from behind and smiling at the babbling infant cradled in the blond's arms.

    "I've been having some trouble." Simon admitted, slicking the child's blond hair back. 

    "Even though it's not possible, I swear he looks like you." Markus pressed a kiss to the shell of Simon's ear.

    Simon sighed gently, swaying the baby back and forth. "Markus, sometimes I worry that it'll be too hard for him. The first human child to be raised with android parents will surely be mercilessly teased and picked on." 

    The child's green eyes blinked up at Simon and reminded him of Markus.

     "It's a new world, this is what we worked for." Markus looked at him with worried eyes.

     "We may be free but we are still discriminated against, Markus." Simon reminded him gently.

     "Which is why we need to convince everyone we can be just as good as parents as they are, they can trust us to take care of their children but can't trust us to raise our own? It's absurd, honestly." Markus huffed, his grip on Simon's waist tightening as he talked.

     Simon smiled and placed a kiss on Markus' cheek, "You're funny when you're riled up."

    Markus rolled his eyes and let go of Simon, moving into the living room to watch tv. "What would you like to watch, my prince?" He teased. Simon lightly trailed behind him, rocking a now-sleeping baby. Markus flopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote.

    "Something happy, don't put on the news like you usually do." Simon sat down next to him, feeling the baby's soft breathing against his chest.

    "Alright, how's this?" Markus asked, putting on a cooking show to which Simon had already memorized the recipes to. 

     "It's fine." Simon hummed, feeling Markus' arm drape over his shoulders.

     "Simon, I love you." Markus said softly, resting his head on top of Simon's. 

     "I love you too, Markus." Simon sighed and went silent for a minute. From across the room the clock ticked loudly as they sat quietly. "What about Carl?"

     Markus began to laugh, “You want to name our child Carl?”

Simon’s face flushed, “You admired him so much-“

“Naming the kid Carl would curse him more than him having android parents.” Markus grinned, still chuckling.

“Fine. Then we’ll just not name him, that’s fine I guess.” Simon huffed dramatically.

“You’re so prissy sometimes.” Markus sighed happily. “Hmm, what about Ben?”

“Vetoed.” Simon shook his head. “What about Jason?”

“Vetoed.” Markus frowned and they both stared at the child in frustration.

“Alexander.” They both said in unison.

They both stared at each other in shock for a second before laughing.

“Guess we’ve decided then.” Markus smiled.


End file.
